It is well known in motor vehicles to provide an airbag which is normally stored in a concealed position and then inflates rapidly in the event of a sensed vehicle deceleration.
The airbag is typically stored in an airbag housing which is mounted on the vehicle structure, for example the vehicle seat. An inflator is provided in the housing and supplies inflation gas which causes the airbag to rapidly inflate. As the airbag inflates it exits the housing and pushes open a door or a membrane that serves to cover up and conceal the folded up airbag.
Optimal performance of the airbag is obtained when the direction and speed of deployment is controlled in a manner to assure that the airbag reaches to fully inflated position in a rapid fashion.
It would be desirable to provide a mechanism for directing and stabilizing the direction of deployment of the airbag as the airbag inflates out of the airbag housing.